Deserted
by Nurmengardx
Summary: Dean is finally returned by Michael, to spend his last few hours on Earth. Post Season 13. One shot.


Dean couldn't feel it at first. He couldn't feel the hard dirt under his feet until he opened his eyes and looked down. He'd almost forgotten how to breathe, but it came back to him, so he stood there, breathing in and out. The vague thought that he wasn't wearing any shoes crossed his mind, but it hardly seemed important. Feeling began to spread out to his limbs, but as it did so, an overwhelming weakness took over. His knees collapsed, but something caught him before he hit the ground, and lowered him gently.

For a while, he couldn't quite register what was happening. Whatever had caught him seemed familiar, but he could only see a hazy, tan-coloured shape. Then a flash of blue, and a face. It was saying something, he thought, but it sounded like gibberish.

It waited with him until his eyes focused and his mind recognised speech again. He opened his mouth, but couldn't quite form words yet.

'It's all right, Dean.' The voice was warm and comforting. 'Don't try to talk.'

He lay on his back, staring up at the sky. It was bright and blue, but something was missing and he couldn't quite put his finger on what. Clouds drifted past as he watched, and little stubs of prickly grass dug into his back. He turned his head. The tan thing had taken the shape of a person with dark hair. It was looking at him with a concerned expression, then Dean finally recognised him.

'Cas,' he murmured.

'You remember me?'

'Yeah.' He remembered Cas and Sam. He remembered his family and his friends. And then he remembered Michael. He remembered how elated they had been when Lucifer was finally destroyed and he remembered Michael forcing his way to the forefront. It had felt like a clawing inside his chest and he put a hand over it as a ghost of the sensation passed through him. He didn't stand a chance. He never had.

'How do you feel?' Cas asked, kneeling beside him.

'I don't know.' He didn't feel like sitting up just yet. 'What's wrong with the sky?'

Cas looked up. 'There are no aircraft,' he said. 'Is that what you mean?'

'No aircraft?' He realised he was shivering. 'How long has it been?'

'Dean-'

'How long?'

Cas sighed. 'It's been a few millennia. I lost track of the exact year.'

'Millennia?' Dean finally dragged himself into a sitting position, leaning against Cas for stability as much as comfort. The ground was mostly dirt, with what sparse plant life there was consisting of the same, dark-coloured, stubbly grass he had been lying on. 'What happened?'

Cas sighed again.

'There's no point in not telling me,' Dean said.

'I wouldn't say that.'

'Was it that bad?'

Cas shook his head. 'It was as expected. Michael destroyed the Earth while he searched for the resistance. He stopped when the last of humanity was killed a few centuries ago. That was about when you lost your shoes, but no one knows why. It's all beginning to grow back now.'

Dean looked around. 'They're all gone?'

Cas nodded.

'But you're still here.'

Cas nodded again. 'I did what I could, and helped a few escape to another world. We stole some grace from you, do you remember?'

Dean said nothing.

'No, I don't suppose you would.'

They both just sat there for a while, listening to the breeze.

'I think you lost your shoes on purpose,' Cas said quietly.

'What do you mean?'

'There were moments where you seemed to take back control. Only moments. That's why Michael could never kill Sam. Or me. You wouldn't let him. I think you tried to inconvenience him in any way you could with what little time you had. Hence the lack of shoes.'

'You have a lot of faith in me.'

'I always have.'

Dean was still shivering, but a dull ache began to spread through his body. 'What's happening to me?' he asked.

'You're dying.'

'Wow. Don't sugar-coat it or anything.'

Cas let out a low, short chuckle. 'You're body has been used up,' he explained. 'Vessels are never meant to last forever.'

'I guess that makes sense.' He looked around. 'Where are we?'

'This is what used to be Kansas.'

'You're kidding?'

'Michael put you here on purpose. Now that he's finished with you, he wanted to reward you.'

'Reward me with what?'

'With me. And Sam.'

'Sam? Is he…?'

'No.'

Dean bit his lip. Though he knew there was no way Sam could possibly still be around, he had still hoped.

'I can take you to him.'

Dean nodded. 'Okay.'

There was a rush of air, and a flapping sound, and they were suddenly outside a small shack on the shore of a lake. The water was still and Cas gave Dean a moment to recover from the trip.

'Your wings,' Dean gasped.

'A gift from Michael when I decided to stay on Earth. He told me that I had earned it.' He helped Dean to his feet and walked him around the side of the shack. He felt it before he saw it. Rather than loose gravel or the stubbly grass poking into the soles of his feet, the ground became soft beneath his toes. The grass here was green and a sweet smell reached his nostrils. Several apple trees, all in blossom, stood around the small alcove, shading it and dropping delicate blossoms all around. In the middle of them was a grey headstone. It was clearly extremely old, but well cared for, so the words inscribed on it were still visible.

SAMUEL WINCHESTER

1983-2059

BELOVED BROTHER AND FRIEND

RESPECTED HUNTER AND ESTEEMED MAN OF LETTERS

Dean sat down in front of it and ran a hand over it. He hadn't known if he was still capable of tears, but now they streamed down his face as he took everything in. 'Son of a bitch made it to seventy-six,' he said.

Cas had been standing at the edge of the alcove, but Dean gestured him over, so he sat down too.

'How did it happen?' Dean asked.

'At first, Michael tried to have one of the angels kill him, but none of them would leave Heaven while it was so low on power. So he made new ones.'

'He can do that?'

'We didn't know he could. It was a couple of decades before we heard anything, but by then it was too late. They caught him by surprise and I didn't get to him in time.'

'I'm glad he lasted so long at least,' said Dean.

'He never stopped trying to find a way to get you back.'

'Sounds like him… Did you do this?' he asked, looking around at what he thought must be the last patch of greenery on Earth.

Cas nodded. 'I've been protecting him for you, so you could see him when you came back.'

'Thank you.' He didn't even try to stop the sobs that wracked his body, nor did he try to stop Cas from wrapping his arms around him. He balled his fists in Cas's coat, soaking it at the same time. 'I'm sorry,' he wept. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Dean-'

'I thought I could hold him back, I really did. I'm so stupid- _so stupid.'_

'Dean, listen to me,' Cas said firmly. 'You did the only thing you could. Trust me, I've had a long time to think about it. It was the only way.'

Dean clutched Cas even tighter, shaking his head. 'I ruined everything and doomed the planet and humanity, I'd say that's some pretty crappy decision making.'

'It's not doomed, Dean. Life still exists here. Humans are alive in another world. If you had let Lucifer continue, they wouldn't be. Neither would I. The planet would have been burnt to a crisp. Honestly, this was the best case scenario.'

But Dean could not be consoled. 'And _you._ You've been hanging around here for God knows how long, protecting a freaking slab of rock-' He cut himself off. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's perfect. It is.'

'It's okay for you to be upset,' Cas said. 'I was when Lucifer possessed me. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now.'

'I'm sorry,' Dean murmured again, into Cas's chest. 'We could have had so much time - years - if I hadn't been such an idiot.'

Despite trying to keep his composure, tears began to drip from Cas's face too. 'I've treasured every moment we spent together,' he whispered. 'Anything else that did or didn't happen is irrelevant.'

Dean cried harder, and used some of his remaining strength to pull himself up and curl his arms around Cas's neck. He gasped into Cas's shoulder.

'You don't need to say it,' Cas said softly, sniffling slightly.

Dean's energy waned, but he forced himself to stay upright, at least for a few minutes. It hurt, but he had to do it.

'If these are going to be some of the last words spoken on Earth, then I want them to be good ones,' he said breathlessly. He pushed himself out so he could look at Cas's face, but kept his hands on Cas's shoulders to keep himself up. 'Castiel,' he said slowly, with great effort. 'You're one of the most incredible beings I've ever met. I'm glad you're here to keep me company before I go. I love you.' He fell forward a little, and rested his forehead against Cas's, gasping.

'I love you too, Dean,' Cas murmured. He went the rest of the way for Dean, lightly kissing him before he collapsed even further.

Cas maneuvered them both so that they were leaning against Sam's headstone, and he was cradling Dean in his arms.

'Why am I here?' Dean said. 'Where's Michael?'

Cas looked up at the sky. 'He's leaving. He's taking all of his angels and they're finding somewhere else. They're taking a lot of the souls too. What souls they have access to.'

'Sam?'

Cas smiled. 'No. They couldn't find Sam. I put him in a corner of Heaven that only I know about. He wouldn't want to leave Earth. Certainly not to go anywhere with Michael.'

'What will happen when all the angels leave? Will he just disappear?'

'Some of us are staying,' Cas said. 'Those of us left that were created by God are staying to power this Heaven. There won't be that many souls left, so it shouldn't be too difficult.'

'You're staying?'

'I wouldn't go with Michael. I would rather die.'

A thought occurred to Dean. 'What if I go to Hell?' he asked. 'Will you come and get me like you did before?'

'Hell was destroyed,' Cas told him. 'You'll go to Heaven.'

'That's good.' Dean settled in even closer, shivering. His pain intensified and he could feel it in every bone in his body. 'How long do I have, do you think?'

'A few hours. A day at the most.'

'Good to know.'

'Are you in pain?'

Dean nodded.

Cas pressed a hand to Dean's chest. It glowed and some of the pain receded, though it remained present enough to remind of his mortality.

He closed his eyes for a while to conserve his strength.

'Look, Dean,' Cas said, after a couple of hours.

Dean cracked his eyes open and looked up at the apple tree that Cas was pointing at.

'It's a Bluebird.'

Dean watched it hop around the tree, looking for something to eat.

'That Bluebird wouldn't be here if it weren't for you,' Cas said, kissing the top of his head.

'It's beautiful,' Dean mumbled. 'At least something made it.'

The sun began to sink below the horizon, and the breeze took on a chilly edge. Cas shrugged off his coat and draped it over Dean, who was shivering more fiercely than ever.

'Michael said he would be leaving tonight,' Cas told him. 'We should be in for quite a show.'

Dean swallowed, his mouth dry. 'Where are they going?'

Cas shrugged. 'They're going to look for another place. I wish them luck.'

Soon enough, the sun was gone, and once the stars began to emerge, they saw a bright, white light flare up amid them. It was no more than a pinprick at first, but then others joined it until it was a swirling cloud of lights. One that was larger than the others separated itself, hovered next to the cloud for a moment, then began to move away. It led the cloud of lights slowly across the sky, getting dimmer and dimmer the further away they went, until they were gone.

'I don't think it's been this quiet since the beginning,' Cas murmured.

Dean closed his eyes again, feeling himself fading. 'Cas,' he said hoarsely. 'I think it's time.'

'All right Dean. I'm right here. Don't be afraid.'

'Thanks for waiting for me. I love you,' he said again.

'I love you too,' Cas replied. 'Say hello to Sam for me.'

In the end, it felt like no more than going to sleep, though he suspected that Cas had something to do with that. He patted Sam's gravestone one more time. 'I'm coming, Sammy.'


End file.
